Sonic High School Adventure
by JessieJessRox
Summary: It's time for the Sonic gang to start acting like normal teenagers. When Eggman has gone missing, G.U.N forces Sonic and his friends to go to high school. What will happen when these super heroes start acting like normal teenagers? Will they change? Will they make new friends? Will they make new enemies? And will there be any romance? Read to find out! (Major Sonamy).


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh! Would love for you guys to review! It really helps me improve! I hope you guys enjoy! Fan characters belong to me, or Kal-i711 from DeviantArt. The Sonic cast belong to SEGA. Enjoy the story!**

Sonic High School Adventure 

Chapter 1-Entering Hell.

Late August.

Sonic POV

It's been about a month since Eggman has last attacked. Well, I wouldn't say that he was really the one attacking. That goes to those stupid Zeti creatures, who tried, yet failed, to destroy Mobius. Now, I am kind of just waiting for Eggman to attack again. It's not that I want him to attack, but it's just getting boring waiting. I mean, I shouldn't be hoping for him to attack again. Last time that happened, I thought that Miles "Tails" Prower (My none-related brother) had been turned into robot, and that Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna (My two closets friends), were dead. But I guess that their punishment was partly my fault. If I didn't kick that stupid conch shell away, none of it would had happened. But it doesn't matter anymore. My friends are safe, for now…That's all that matters to me. But for the last month, all I have been doing is coming out to this tree, resting myself against it, and waiting patiently for something to happen. But nothing. Nothing has happened.

Maybe Eggman has died? I mean, the last time I saw him, he was falling off a cliff. Maybe he died. Maybe he didn't die. Why the hell should I care?

I push myself up from the tree that I was leaning against and admire the view of the zone. The zone doesn't has an official name, that's probably because I'm the only one who knows about this place. It's pretty much a massive garden, filled with many different flowers, fruits, vegetables and strange plants. Someone must tend the flowers and plants to keep them alive, but I haven't seen anyone around. So I have pretty much claimed this land as my own.

Garden Zone I call it. It doesn't have the most original name in the world, but I'm not the best at naming things. I really do love this place though. I first found it a day or so after I had defeated the Zetis. I really can't help myself from coming back to visit this place. I guess it reminds me of home…..I could go there. Home. But I won't…I can't. It just fills my head with horrible memories from my past life.

"Can't be thinking about that." I say to the wind.

I guess when this usually starts to happen, when I think of depressing thoughts, I fake a smile and start to run. Running is the only thing that makes my brain go blank, the only thing that makes me 'normal' even though running at the speed of sound isn't exactly a 'normal' thing. I can't be upset. If I am upset then the whole world is upset with me, so pretending to be happy all the time is probably a good thing. But most of the time I am happy anyways! So I don't have to worry about that too much. But still, can't let my silly emotions out to anyone. There is no one that I trust enough to talk about it anyways. Ugh, I have to stop thinking about this.

Maybe I could go to Green Hill Zone? Or maybe Sunset Hill? Wait no, it won't even be sunset there yet. I know! I will visit Station Square.

I burst into a run, heading towards Station Square. I don't usually visit Station Square, that's mostly because the city is packed with fangirls and I really don't have time to stop and let them attack me with hugs. A massive fangirl of mine, Amy, use to live there too. But she got sick of the city life and moved to the suburbs of Station Square. Exactly where my family lives….I got to stop thinking about them. I'm not in their life anymore. They don't care about me anymore anyways. I skid to a stop and I can feel the stares of humans and animals coming my way. I bolt into the nearest building. The building turns out to be Station's Square Burger Shop. That's fine though, I was kind of hungry anyways.

Surprisingly, there isn't many people inside the shop, but the people who are inside look at me with blank stares. How strange. However, I walk up to the counter.

The man working at the counter doesn't even look like the type of person that would be working at a fast food restaurants. He is a middle aged man, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. His work uniform looks way too clean, and his watch looks like it could be about 1000 rings. But however, I still decide to place my order.

"Hey, could I have two chilidogs please?" I ask, but all the man does is stare at me.

"Ummm….Well?" I say, as I start to tap my foot on the ground. The man still continues to stare…this is starting to get weird. Just as I am about to turn around and leave, the man pulls out a gun and points it at my head. At first I am shocked, usually humans aren't pointing guns at me. Unless you count Eggman as a human been. It really doesn't matter anyways. I can get out of here before he even fires the gun.

As I turn to bolt out of the room, something hits me on the back of the head and I fall to the ground.

I try to pull myself up, but someone by my side hits me on the head again. The pain rushes to my head instantly and I groan loudly. It almost feels like my head is about to explode. I try, once again, to stand up, but of course, there is someone there to hit me in the head again. Instead of a groan this time, I scream. I wail my arms around, trying to make impact with something, but nothing happens. I open my eyes, to have a look at the person who is doing this, but my vision has gone all blurry. All I can see is a heap of shadows swarming around me. Even though something in my head is screaming at me to not, I try and pull myself up again. But of course, I am hit again. Which sends me into a spiral of darkness.

* * *

When I wake up, I am lying on cold metal floor. I slowly start to sit up, but then someone pushes me back onto the ground.

"Don't get up." The female warns. "It will hurt." The girl puts her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stay lying down. I quickly try to shove her off me by throwing my hands into her shoulders. Her right shoulder has a massive bullet hole in it. Blood still fresh runs down the girl's right arm. The girl screams from the touch and quickly backs away. She starts to cry in pain.

I quickly get up from the floor and instantly feel the pain in my head. Even though I am in complete darkness, everything around me spins. I'm trembling so much that I end up falling face first into the ground. That's when I feel it, blood running down my head, dripping onto the floor. I push myself up and turn my body over so that I am lying on my back. I bring my trembling hands to my head and inspect what's bleeding. I can feel three large gashes on my head, only two of them bleed. It hurts like hell to touch. I move my arms to the side.

Across the room, in the darkness, I can hear that girl sobbing. For some reason she reminds me of someone I know, but because my head is in so much agony right now, I just can't remember whose cry that belong to.

I hear the girl that was crying in the darkness, walking towards me. I can hear her footsteps and cries get closer and closer to me. As my eyes start to adjust to the darkness, I start to see a smudge of pink and red….No, I couldn't be.

"Amy?!" I ask. She shakes her head up and down and I feel like a complete idiot for not recognizing her before. My eyes now being fully adjusted, I can easily tell it's her. Every feature is there; her green eyes, pink quills, pink bangs, red headband, long eyelashes, red dress and red boots. I wished that I had known sooner before I threw her off me.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I didn't mean to scare you…but Tails told me to keep you down or else you would get a massive headache. I didn't want you getting in any more pain then what you were…Oh I'm so sorry Sonic!" Amy says, as she sobs into her hands.

I have absolutely no idea what to do. I am so horrible when it comes to comforting people, especially Amy. I end up putting my hand on her non-damaged shoulder. Gosh, this is awkward.

"Amy, it's okay! I should be saying sorry to you. Is your shoulder alright? What happened to it? Also you said Tails was here, where is he now? Also, do you know where we are?" Amy looks up from her hands. Tears stop falling from her face and she starts to calm down. She clears her throat before she starts to talk.

"Tails got taken out of the room maybe 2 or 3 hours ago from G.U.N soldiers. From some reason, they are keeping us captive. By us I mean You, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Marine and myself. All the younger ones where taken out first. I tried to stop them from taking Cream but they shot me in the shoulder. Oh it hurts Sonic, it hurts so badly!" Tears start to fall down her cheeks again and I instantly feel to blame. If I was awake I could have stopped this.

"Amy, I'm really sorry for not being awake to protect you. If there is anything you want me to do in return to repay you, just tell me."

Amy then throws her arms around my neck and puts her face in my shoulders. Usually I would never let her do this, but because I feel so bad about her getting shot in the shoulder I let her hug me. The reason that I usually don't let Amy hug me, is because it always makes me feel so awkward. It's like my insides turn all mushy and it makes my cheeks burn, it's a very strange feeling, but sometimes I like it. One day I made the mistake of telling Tails about how it felt and he said that what I was feeling was love. I refuse to believe him though, because I'm pretty sure that Amy is just a friend…I think.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I need this." I hear her mumble. After Amy stops crying I let her go. I know that's she is upset and all, but we need to find a way out of here. I tell Amy that we need to escape and she agrees. She helps me off the ground (because if I got up I would probably just fall back down again). Amy walks me over to the nearest wall. The wall seems to be covered in some type of green glow. I go to touch it when Amy hits my hand away.

"It's a force field!" She shouts. "Knuckles punched it before and he got sent flying across the room. His gloves ended up with a massive burn through them, his knuckles ended up getting a bit crispy too."

All I can imagine is Knuckles jumping up and down like a little girl, screaming at his burnt knuckles. I really shouldn't, but I start to laugh and the thought. Amy then glares at me and rolls her eyes, but I can see a little grin on her face. She then gets serious again.

"Knuckles said that he thinks the force field is being run by the master emerald. Apparently he can't control the force field though. He said that he needed to be near the master emerald to control it. Before he could figure out another way to stop the field, he got dragged out of the room by a G.U.N soldier." Amy then continues to stare at the wall. It almost looks like she is glaring at it. She ends up shaking her head and looking back towards me.

"So how did you get here anyways Sonic? I would never expect G.U.N to catch you ever again." Amy question almost seems like an insult the way she says it, but I guess she is right. I never did expect to be captured by G.U.N again. The first time I had got captured by G.U.N was when they had mistaken me as Shadow the Hedgehog. What an insult that was. Did they really think that I looked like Shadow? I mean, I know we have similar powers, maybe that is why they had mistaken me as him. But would their beloved hero suddenly turn evil on them? It seems that the whole world would blame anything on me if something goes wrong. But I guess there wouldn't be no world if it wasn't for me stopping Eggman all the time.

"Ummm Sonic?" Amy says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh um yeah, I never really did expect to get caught by G.U.N again. I guess I kind of failed on that huh?" I respond. Amy gives me a pitiful look before scrunching up her face.

"Yeah well, it's not your fault that you're in here Sonic!" Amy shouts, as she turns around to one of the corners of the room, which has a camera placed in the top corner. She shakes her fist at the camera before continuing to speak. "It's not your fault that these bastards are keeping us in here!" Amy continues to shout and wave her fist at the camera. I can no longer take how mad Amy is, so I put my hand on her none-injured shoulder, trying to get her to stop.

"Amy, they are probably just laughing at you in there. You have to show them that you are stronger than this, and that you can take being trapped in this room. We will be out of here soon, anyways." I explain to Amy. Amy quickly turns around and glares at me. I show her that I am not joking around by glaring right back at her, trying to keep eye contact the whole time. I can already see Amy starting to struggle, she occasionally looks away for a few seconds or tries to get my hand off her shoulder by moving her arm around.

"Fine then!" Amy shouts, pushing me to the side as she stomps to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry for sticking up for you then!" She plops herself on the ground and starts to pout.

I sigh before walking over to Amy. This girl can be so annoying sometimes. She always seems to be having mood swings too. I stand behind Amy, with my arms crossed and my eyes closed. Why does this girl make me do this?

"Listen Amy." I sigh before continuing. "Thank you for sticking up for me. I do appreciate it, but now is not the time to be screaming at the people who have us captured, that's probably just going to make things worse." I kneel down and put my hand on Amy's shoulder. She quickly turns around to face me. She stares at me for a few seconds before sighing and looking away.

"I guess you're right Sonic. I'm sorry for acting so immature." She says looking awkwardly down at the ground. I lift her chin with my thumb and she looks at me bashfully. I grin at her before replying

"Someone has to be the immature one of the group." I start to giggle like a child at my joke, but Amy is obviously not amused. She shoves her hands into my shoulder and I fall to the ground. It's then Amy's turn to start laughing. I roll my eyes before sitting back up. Amy continues to giggle even when I'm sitting right in front of her.

Amy's laughing instantly stops when the green barrier disappears. We both jump up from the ground and look frantically around the room. On the other side of the room, the grey wall starts to lift, revealing G.U.N soldiers. About 10 of them start to head towards us. Amy grabs my hand and starts to quickly walk backwards. We walk backwards until we hit the wall. The G.U.N soldiers surround us. The soldier in the middle walks towards Amy. I squeeze her hand harder.

"It's the girl's time to go." The soldier states. He then yanks Amy by her injured shoulder and she screams in pain. I then yank her arm and she comes stumbling over to me. I throw one of my arms around her back, while I place my other hand on the back of her head. The G.U.N soldier gives me a glare before reaching behind him to pull out a gun. He points it at Amy's head. I growl escape my mouth.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can either give us the girl, or you can keep the girl, but she may or may not have a bullet through her head. It's your choice really."

I can already feel my blood starting to boil and my body starting to shake. I clench my fist and close my eyes. My shaky arms bring Amy closer to my body. I feel like screaming.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself!?" I don't feel the words escape my mouth, but I know it's my voice. I feel Amy flinch in my arms. She hates it when I swear or shout. I personally hate it too.

I open my eyes to see the soldiers around us loading their gun. I start to feel the dark energy forming in my body. I believe I'm about to turn into my most hated form.

"Stop!" I hear someone shout. I look up to see the soldier that was about to shoot Amy, looking down at his communicator watch. My ears start to ring and I don't listen to any of the conversation that the soldier is having with his watch. Amy lifts her head from my shoulder and looks up at me. Her face is damp with tears. I try to give her a reassuring smile, but the dark energy that is still present in my body, doesn't allow that.

"The commander said that you two can both leave together." The soldier says in frustration, he then turns around and leaves the room. I unwrap my arms around Amy and she looks up at me. She nods her head at me and I nod my head back. I can feel the dark energy starting to leave my body.

Two of soldiers come forward and grab both Amy and I by the arm. When we get outside of the room, the two solders that were escorting us out, handcuff us. I instantly try to break out of them, but the handcuffs must be made out of the master emeralds energy too, because it seems to leave a nice burn around my wrist. Luckily, that only happens when you try and break them off.

Amy and I try to stay as close as we can together. Even though they did say that we would be together, I can never really trust G.U.N. After about 5 minutes of walking around and traveling up and down elevators, we finally come to a stop. I look at the little sign that they have above the door, it reads "examination room".

"Are we going to be examined?" I ask. The soldier that was escorting Amy is the one to answer the question.

"Does the name not give it away? But yes, you are going to be examined. This is the room that we take all our prisoners before they go off to see the commander. There are many test that can be run in this room, but you guys are just getting a health checkup and a couple of injections."

Nope. No, no, no, no, no. I refuse to get any injections. I have had a horrible fear of injections for a very long time and have always tried my best to not get any. It's not the pain the needle brings, when it's being stabbed into your body. It's the fear of what's being injected into my body. What if it is some type of diseases or poison? You can never really tell. If it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't even have a fear of the stupid things. If it wasn't for my father then I would have no fears, but instead I have four.

"You will have to go one at a time and the doctor is already ready for the female. So she will be going in first." The soldier explains.

"Why can't I go in with her?" I almost shout the question. The soldier looks from me to Amy. She lightly smiles.

"I don't think Amy would want you to go in with her. The female test is somewhat different from the male one. I think you might understand what I mean?"

I feel my cheeks starting to burn at the thought. I shake it off.

"Another reason why is because what is said between the doctor and Amy is only between them. The commander will only be informed of something if it is very serious." The soldier looks at the other soldier and smirks. I have no idea why.

Suddenly the door opens and there stands a purple female hedgehog. The hedgehog wears a long white coat and a pair of scrubs. Her hair is up in a bun. She kind of reminds me of my mom, but my mom is a lot prettier than her.

"Hello I'm the doctor." She says looking down at Amy and I. "You must be Amy?" She asks as she looks at Amy. Amy nods her head in reply and the doctor smiles. For someone who works at G.U.N she actually looks like a nice person. How unusual. "You may come in now if you wish." She moves to the side of the doorway so that Amy can enter the room. Amy looks over at me for reassurance. I don't think that anything will go wrong. The doctor looks too sweat to let anything bad happen, so I nod my head at Amy and she enters the room.

About a 20 minutes has passed and I'm already starting to freak out. Does it usually take this long for a checkup? Maybe something is wrong with her and so the doctor has decided to take her away somewhere? Oh gosh, I don't even know. I have been pacing myself from wall to wall for about 5 minutes now and it's starting to drive me nuts. I think it's even driving the G.U.N soldiers a bit crazy too.

But finally the door opens and Amy along with the doctor walk out of the room. I run over to Amy and throw my arms around her neck. At first she is shocked that I was the one to hug her first. Hell, I'm a bit shocked myself. But of course, she hugs me back.

I quickly remember about Amy's shoulder and jump back. To my surprised her shoulder is completely healed. I touch her shoulder with the tip of my fingers and surprising, Amy doesn't flinch or moan, she actually laughs instead.

"It's quite a miracle, isn't it?" She says, as she brings up her hand to touch her shoulder. I quickly remove my hand.

"How did this happen though? I mean, it couldn't have healed this quickly." I say, still staring at her shoulder in amazement. Maybe that blow to the head is making me imagine things.

"Well, she put some type of red glowing cream on it, it started healing instantly. It was a really weird feeling, like some type of weird energy was healing the wound. The doctor wouldn't tell me how it works when I asked though." Amy looks over at her shoulder, then shrugs. She then lifts one of her hands near one of the wounds on my head. She doesn't touch the wound, but I still feel like jumping back. "Maybe it can heel your wounds too?" Amy almost whispers. She then shrugs, turns around, and walks over to the G.U.N soldiers at the end of the hallway.

At first I'm a bit confused why Amy would just walk over to the G.U.N soldiers, but I just think of it as nothing and decide to follow. I walk a few steps before one of the soldiers behind me grabs my elbow, tightly.

"Amy will be going off with the rest of the G.U.N soldiers now. They will take her to the other prisoners. She will be fine, Sonic."

"What! You said that we could stay together though!" I shout, pushing the soldier off of me. I start to run towards Amy, but someone from behind stabs a needle into my shoulder. A whimper quickly escapes my lips, as the fluid in the needle starts to take effect. I instantly fall to the ground, landing on my knees. I try to stand, but it's almost like someone is forcing my legs to stay on the ground. Someone then firmly puts their hand on my shoulder.

"Come now, Sonic. It's time to be examined." The doctor tries to ask sweetly, but it comes out more as a demand. She tries to pull me off the ground, but my body is too weak to stand. She then removes her hand from my shoulder. I hear her footsteps walking back into the examination room.

I look down the hallway to see Amy and the G.U.N soldiers hoping onto the elevator. When Amy turns around and sees me, she screams. Amy tries running out of the elevator, but one of the G.U.N soldiers stabs a needle into her shoulder. At first, Amy was going to stumble out of the elevator, but one of the soldiers quickly pulls her back in. I try to keep my eyes on Amy, but my eyes start to get heavier and heavier as the fluid from the injection sinks in. The elevator doors start to close and I faintly hear Amy scream my name. I try to scream back, but all that comes out of my mouth is a groan. My knees have now given way and I fall face first into the ground. I slowly lift my head up to see the elevator door close. It's the last thing I see before I black out.

* * *

I wake up from a soft touch to one of the wounds on my head. I jerk forward, but I am stopped by straps that are keeping me attached to this chair. The straps seem to be made out of the master emeralds energy. It leaves a burn on my wrist and ankles whenever I move around too much. The doctor removes her hand from my head and quickly turns around to the bench beside her. When she turns back around to face me, she has a large needle in her hand. She starts to lean in to inject me with it.

"Stop!" I scream at her. At first she looks puzzled, but she slowly lowers her arms to her side.

"I will stop, if, you promise me that you won't try and escape." The doctor demands, as she brings the needle back up in front of her. I stare at the needle and a shiver crawls down my spine.

"Fine, I won't try and escape. As long as you don't inject me with that needle." I mumble. Even if the doctor seems all sweet and happy, I still feel horrible that I have just given up so easily. It's so pathetic.

The doctor sighs and puts the needle back onto the bench. She turns back around and looks up and down my body. She then sighs.

"I can't work with you if you are strapped to this chair, but G.U.N told me to keep you down just in case you try and escape." The doctor says, sadly. She drags her hand through her hair and bites her lip. "Why are they making me work on super heroes?" She mumbles to herself, even though I can clearly hear her. I wonder why she wouldn't want to work on us 'super heroes'? Maybe she is scared she will screw something up and the world will blame it on her….maybe.

The doctor turns around again and hits a red button on the wall. The straps that were keeping me down disappear. I instantly bolt up from the chair and try to make a run for it, but my legs feel all numb and I stumble a bit. The doctor quickly grabs me by the arm, stopping me from escaping.

"Sonic, please! You said you wouldn't try and escape and I'm just trying to keep my job here! I know G.U.N has been treating you and your friend's horribly, but there is nothing I can do about that. But, I do know that you and your friends are safe. Usually if G.U.N is sending someone off to get killed, we treat them in a completely different way. They wouldn't be getting trackers injected into their skin, or full on health checks to see if they are healthy! It more sounds like G.U.N wants you to go on a mission, but they must feel like you would say no, so they have to take this approach to it. I'm not sure what the mission is, but G.U.N wouldn't give you that bad of a mission anyways. Just please sit down and get this health check done and you will be on your way, back to your friends." I look the doctor in the eyes, trying to see if she is lying or not. The doctor has a very pleading look on her face. I roll my eyes from frustration.

"Fine. I will stay, but if anything happens to my friends, you better look out." I warn the doctor, but she doesn't seem to take much notice of it. She just smiles and let's go of my arm. She then turns back around to her bench and starts collecting some of her doctor stuff. I don't really pay much attention to it. I end up sitting back down on the chair.

"Right. Now we must put this tracker in you." The doctor explains as she holds a massive needle in her hand. I hear myself gulp. "You know, back in the old days, we use to have to cut a piece of your skin off, just so we could get the tracker in you, then we had to sew the skin we cut off back onto your body. This method is a lot quicker, easier and a lot less painful." The doctor leans over to inject me with the needle, but I quickly grab her arms to stop her.

"Why are trackers being put into us?" I ask. The doctor shrugs but then her face lights up into a smile.

"Because G.U.N wants to track you, of course." She then starts giggling at her joke. I give her a strange look.

"That wasn't a very funny joke..." I reply. The doctor stops giggling and smiles at me.

"If I wanted to be a comedian, Sonic, I would have become one." She then quickly stabs the needle in my shoulder and I tense in surprise. The doctor pushes down on the top and I literally feel the tracker enter my shoulder. Luckily, the tracker is only very small.

"You could have warned me!" I shout at the doctor. The doctor lightly smiles.

"Do you have trypanophobia? Because you had seemed to really tense there." The doctor asks. I quickly try to think of an excuse. If none of my friends know about my fear of injections, then I have to make sure that this doctor doesn't find out either.

"I was just surprised that a needle was being stabbed into me, that's all. If you would have warned me then there would have been no problem." I say as I cross my arms and look away. I'm a horrible liar. From the corner of my eye I see the doctor give me a sly grin.

"Well, that's funny, because before in the hallway when I injected you with that sleeping serum, you didn't tense at all. I'm pretty sure that was because you didn't know it was coming for you. But, you just said that the only reason you tensed is because you didn't see it coming. Now, that's a bit odd, isn't it?" The doctor says, she then tries to face me, but I keep looking away. She just giggles. "You know Sonic, you're not the first one out of your friends for me to discover a few problems with them." I quickly turn my head towards her.

"What do you mean by 'problems'?" I ask. The doctor looks down and laughs.

"Well your friend from the future, Silver, he is afraid of blood. When I had injected him with the tracker needle, he had started to bleed. Once he saw the blood his face went pale. He ended up telling me that he suffers from Hematophobia." I nod my head slowly trying to process the information. The doctor continues to speak. "Your friend Blaze, suffers from anxiety problems. It makes her very anti-social, doesn't it Sonic?" I think back to the first time I met Blaze and she was pretty anti-social. She still is. We barely get much out of her. Even Shadow talks more than Blaze. Is it really because she suffers from anxiety?

"Why are you telling me all of this? I thought that whatever is shared between the doctor and its patient is private information?" The doctor gives me a confused look but then shakes it off. She then suddenly gives me an evil grin.

"You're right Sonic. I shouldn't be sharing this information with you. I guess I won't be telling you about Amy then…." My ears perk up at the mention of Amy's name. I jump up off the chair and grab the doctor by her coat. She looks startled at first but then smirks. She isn't as sweet and innocent as what I thought at first. She's twisted and evil. Just like everyone else at G.U.N.

"What the hell is wrong with Amy?!" I ask as calmly as I can. The doctor just smirks. She starts to lean in closer to me and I am already starting to freak out. Maybe she is going to try and jab me with another needle? The doctor lightly grabs my faces and leans towards my ear. I try shaking her off but that needle from before has made my body weak and tired. She pretty much puts her mouth in my ear before whispering

"Nothing." She then starts to laugh like a lunatic and I almost feel like screaming at her because of what she just did. I manage to push her off and she continues to laugh. I'm too pissed off to say anything. I take this as the time to leave. I quickly scurry over to the door but the doctor realizes and quickly grabs me by the arm.

"Sonic! Don't leave! I was just joking around." She tries acting serious again, but when she turns me around to face her, I see the tiny smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well, that was screwed up! I'm outta here." I turn around to face the door but she still holding my arm, stopping me from leaving.

"Sonic! I'm sorry! You're right, I shouldn't have said that….I'm really sorry!" I turn back around to see the doctor actually looking genially sorry. I guess she was just joking around. I guess I joke around at the wrong times too. So…I guess I should forgive her.

"Fine, just no more joking around, alright? The doctor face lights up and she drags me back over to the chair. She smiles happily when I sit back down.

"Listen Sonic. I promise that I won't make any more jokes about your girlfriend." I roll my eyes at her remake. Why does everyone think Amy and I are together?

"She isn't my girlfriend." I mumble. The doctor actually looks a bit confused for a second, she then sighs.

"Sorry, I thought that she was. I'm guessing that a lot of people mistake you two as a couple?" Another frequent question that I get asked way too often. Amy and I don't look like a couple….right?

"Uhh…yeah. Kind of, it's pretty weird. But were not together and we never will be." The doctor looks surprised by my comment, but she just shrugs.

"Well, Amy was saying a lot of nice things about you. I guess I just assumed that you two were together. I mean, I don't really keep up with the whole celebrity news stuff. It's just not my cup of tea. I'm just too old to be looking into that kind of stuff. I'll just leave that to all the fifteen year old girls." The doctor continues to blabber on but I don't really listen. All I want to do is get out of here.

"Don't mean to interrupt or anything, but don't you have a job you have to do?" I ask in frustrations. The doctor snaps out from her babbling and nods her head. She then turns around to her counter and starts scavenging through the junk on the table.

"Alright then. Now, let's get rid of those nasty bumps and cuts on your head." The doctor explains as she turns back around to face me. In her hand lies a tiny tube. It must be that cream that Amy was talking about.

The doctor takes off the cap and squeeze some of the cream onto her finger. As Amy explained, the cream is red and seems to be glowing. How that is possible, I have no clue. The doctor stands in front of me and reaches out her hand to put the cream on my head. I quickly grab her arm and stop her. She looks at me, puzzled.

"Um…Can't I do this myself?" I ask awkwardly. The doctor gives me a confused look. Maybe she thinks I am joking around or something?

"Sorry Sonic, but this cream is very rare and is only aloud to be used by doctors. We don't want the cream going to waste. It's very difficult to make." Once she has finished explaining, she tries to touch my head again, but I have to stop her again. She gives me a frustrated look.

"Why does it take such a long time to make? What is it made out of?" The questions startles the doctor. She steps back and wipes the cream she had on her finger on a tissue. She turns back around with a very angry look on her face.

"You know Sonic, you're not the first person to ask me this question. Or should I say, you're not the first hedgehog to ask me this questions." She almost yells the words at me, but she tries to say them as calmly as she can. "You're not a doctor, Sonic. You don't need to know." She warns with a glare. She then lets out a deep breath before turning back around to grab the tube again.

She starts to dab the cream on my cuts and I can feel them instantly starting to heel. The rush of energy that goes through the wounds feels so familiar. This is chaos energy. I smack the doctor's arm away from my body.

"Is this cream made from the chaos emerald? Because it sure damn feels like it!" I ask, even though I know the answer is yes. The doctor looks at me, shocked, probably startled by the fact that I could instantly tell. She finally drops her arms to her side and looks away into the distance.

"The chaos emeralds are wonderful things, aren't they Sonic?" She more states then asks. She then quickly turns her head towards me. "Did you know that the power from one emerald can heal any cuts, lumps, bullet wounds anything that leaves a mark on your body, a single chaos emerald can heal it, instantly." She waits for me to reply or say something. I don't, so she just continues on. "3 or 4 of the chaos emeralds could probably cure diseases, maybe even cancer." I start to see where she is going with this. I still don't say a word. "You know what six or all of the chaos emeralds can do Sonic?" I don't answer so she starts to yell "Do you! Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog!?"

"Yes…..I do." I reply. She gives me a horrible glare, before grabbing onto my shoulders. She brings her face inches from mine.

"And what is that, Sonic?" She whispers so quietly that I barely hear her say it.

"It brings people back from the dead." I say as calmly as I can. I have only ever assumed that the chaos emeralds brought once living creatures back from the dead. I saw it happen in a nightmare that I had once. Some princess from a make believe place called Soleanna, had brought me back to life using the chaos emeralds. I had always tried to think that it was just a horrible nightmare, but it felt so real, so I was never really sure what to believe.

The doctor seems startled by the words. She lets go of my shoulder and stumbles back onto the counter behind her. Tears start to fall from her eyes as she starts to sob. She slowly sinks to the ground, covering her face with her arms. I'm literally lost for words. Why would she be crying over the chaos emeralds bringing people back to life? I'm pretty sure she isn't happy crying. I get out of my chair to go stand in front of her. Even though I suck at comforting people, I may as well try. I place my hand on her shoulder and tell her that it is okay, but of course, that goes horrible wrong.

The doctor quickly looks up and grabs my hand, flinging it off her.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST!" She screams while sobbing. I'm startled by her words at first, but I decide to do as she says. I start to slowly walk backwards until I can no longer. I can now hear footsteps running down the hallway. The soldiers must be coming, but I don't think the doctor cares. She continues to scream. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY BABY DIED! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! IF YOU HAD TOLD ME, I COULD HAVE SAVED MY BABY!" She then goes back to sobbing in her hands, just as the G.U.N soldiers run in. I honestly start to feel bad about the whole situation. Maybe if I had told someone about that dream, then maybe we could bring back the dead. But, it was just a dream. Even though it felt real, it was still a dream. And besides, no creature, no matter what, should come back from the dead. It's just….not how it works.

The G.U.N soldiers come running up to both the doctor and I. They handcuff me while they try to get the doctor off the ground, yet she starts throwing her fist around, screaming.

"What the hell happened?" The soldier that has me handcuffed shouts. He looks at the other soldiers, yet none of them reply. He then shoves me into the counter and turns me around so that we are face to face. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he screams. I'm quickly respond.

"How the hell am I expose to know?! She just started screaming about her baby dying or something!" When I mention the word 'baby' the soldiers eyes spring up and he quickly turns around to face the other soldiers that are still trying to calm down the doctor.

"Take her to the mental instantiation down stairs. This is the fifth time she has freaked out like this. We can't have this crazy bitch working for G.U.N." The soldiers nod their heads and forcefully grabs the doctor. She screams and sobs so loudly that I wish I could cover my ears, if only they weren't handcuffed. The doctor is trying so hard to break free that she ends up knocking one of the soldiers into a beaker that looks like it is filled with some type of chemical. The soldier starts to scream as the chemical spills down his arm. It's literally melting away his skin. Because all the other soldiers are not paying attention to the doctor, she quickly runs out of the room and I take this as the time to escape too.

I step on the toe of the soldier holding me hostage and quickly run out the door. I look frantically around the hallway, trying to decide where to go. I turn to my right to see the elevator that Amy was taken away in and decide to make a run for that. Once I reach the elevator door I instantly realize my mistake. You need a keycard to accesses the elevator. I curse at myself for being so stupid and quickly turn around. I start to run back down the hallway, when the soldier that handcuffed me runs out the room. He looks at me and turns his head back into the room and starts screaming at the other soldiers to get me. I take this chance to quickly run past him. I quickly run past and I think he barely notices. There must be a safety exit somewhere, I can use that to get out of here and then come back later to rescue my friends. That's once I get these stupid handcuffs off me.

Just then the handcuffs start zapping into my wrist and it makes me instantly stop running and I fall to the ground. The handcuffs continue to zap and I scream in pain. It seems to be a lot worse than before. It almost feels like it's cooking my wrist. My wrist then start to bleed and I start to freak out. I try yanking the handcuffs off but it just makes the zapping worse. I try standing back up but the handcuffs are not letting me do that. My hands are just too weak to push myself up. I end up falling back onto the floor. Blood continues to drip all over my arms and stomach, I just can't stop myself from screaming. If this continues to happen, will both my hands fall off? The thought scares the crap out of me and I quickly try to think of a way to get the cuffs off. I look over to the nearest door and slowly start to crawl over to it. Maybe I can break the chain by putting it on top of the door handle and then yanking it down? I try to get myself to reach the door handle, but I just can't reach it.

I flop back onto the floor and lift my wrist up in front of me. More blood continues to run down my wrist and arms and I almost fell like I am going to be sick. I haven't been this bloody in a very long time. Even Egghead can't manage to do this must damage to me. For some reason I start to scream at the thought until I can no longer scream anymore. I look at the chain of the handcuffs one more time and try to think of a way to break them. I then get the great idea that maybe I can bite the chain off. What a stupid idea. The second I bite the chain I instantly regret it. My teeth crack from the touch and because the chain slightly touched my tongue, the zap literally blows up a part of my tongue. The second it happened I think I scream so loud that it nearly makes myself deaf. Blood starts pouring from my mouth and because I was facing upwards when it happened, little bits of my tongue fall down my throat and I instantly throw it all back up. Most of the throw up lands on my face, but I quickly turn to the side and throw it all up next to me.

When I finally stop throwing up I open my eyes to see a big, bloody mess of, chunky, disgusting throw up. Just looking at it brings tears to my eyes, but I can't cry. I have to keep fighting. I have to save my friends. I look at my wrist again and they seemed to have stopped bleeding, yet, I can still feel that horrible zapping feeling. I decided to ignore it, or else it's just going to keep haunting me. I raise my head to look down the hallway, I can faintly hear footsteps coming towards me. Because I can't use my hand, I quickly lift myself up with my elbows and slowly crawl down the hallway. Just going this slow feels like it's going to kill me. I feel as if a snail could go quicker than me. No. I have to stop thinking like this. I have to think about my friends. I continue to crawl down the hallway, but that feeling of my head going to explode comes back to me and I collapse onto the floor. I life my wrist back up to my face again but I don't see them. My vision starts to blur and the thought hits me, I might be dying. There has only ever been one time where I have actually thought I was going to die and I was very young, yet, the memory is still so fresh in my head, that it only feels like it happened yesterday. I feel a tear run down my face and I almost scream at myself for crying, but then the thought of not being able to speak without a tongue hits me like a ton of bricks and I just scream. Screaming, not because of the pain, but because of how pathetic I am acting. Screaming because I have let myself fail so easily. Screaming because I never got to save my friends. Screaming because I didn't do things differently. Just. Screaming.

After what seemed like hours of screaming, I finally stop. I faintly open my eyes and decided to look around at the place of my death. I start to wonder if this is what Amy and Knuckles did when the life was being sucked out of them. Did they just stop to look around? What did they do before they died? I then remember the last thing Amy did before she died and I nearly start sobbing like a little kid. She never gave up, even when she was about to die. She still believed that I could save her, even though she was dying right in front of my eyes. She said her goodbyes, yet she always still believed that she could be saved. Seeing her die right in front of me was probably the worst thing I had ever witnessed in my life. Just seeing her not being able to finish her last sentence, was absolutely heartbreaking to watch. I remember just going crazy after seeing her die in front of me. I barely remember anything after that. Tails told me that when I had found him, I was Dark Sonic and that I had just come back from killing The Deadly Six. He told me this right after I had defeated Eggman. I don't remember battling Eggman, and I don't remember fighting The Deadly Six, either. But just the way Tails looked at me, I could easily tell that he was telling the truth. We didn't speak about it afterwards, and he didn't tell Amy or Knuckles about it either.

And now I lie here looking up at the ceiling, somewhat hoping that I could turn into Dark Sonic, but it's just not happening. As I continue to stare at the ceiling a face appears over it. I can't really tell if it's a boy or girl because my vision is too blurry. I wonder if I should maybe try to crawl myself away, but the person kneels down next to me and stabs a needle into my shoulder. A quick whimper escapes my lips at the injection. Maybe this person saw me and felt sorry about how bad I looked, that they just decided that they would put me out of my misery? I see more faces appear around me and all I want to do is punch them away. Maybe they thought it would be entertaining to watch me die? I try moving away from everyone but my body just doesn't seem to work. Maybe it's dying on me? The person who jabbed me with the needle starts to stroke the side of my face and all I fell like doing is biting their hand off. I go to open my mouth but I think that it's already open. I then try closing it, but that doesn't work either. I think someone is holding my mouth open. I feel the injection starting to kick in, and my eyes start to close. I open them for a little bit but they just close again. I open them again but the blurriness has completely taken over and I can't see a thing. I close my eyes, yet I don't seem to be dead or asleep. I feel someone touch my ear. I don't move or open my eyes, I just stay in the darkness. I then hear someone whisper "rest" and then everything leaves me.

* * *

I wake up with jolt and I quickly look around to see where I am. I seem to be lying on a sofa. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge all stand in front of me. Shadow and Rouge smirk at my awakening, while Knuckles, Amy and Tails actually look concerned. I start to wonder if we are all dead and that we have gone to the afterlife, or something. But when Amy throws her arms around me and starts sobbing about me being alive, that thought leaves me. I look over to Tails and raise my eyebrow at him. He smirks, knowing what I am thinking. He then starts to explain.

"G.U.N dropped you off here about 10 minutes ago. They said that you tried to escape but there powered handcuffs can be controlled with a remote. I'm pretty sure that's why you didn't escape, huh? Anyways, G.U.N fixed you up before bringing you here, but because it's G.U.N, we weren't sure if we could trust them. They said that when they found you, you were still alive, but you were in pretty bad shape. Apparently, your teeth were all cracked, a part of your tongue was missing, oh and that your wrist were about to fall off. They continued to say that they gave you an injection to knock you out, so that you couldn't try to escape. They probably used that red cream to fix you. But anyways, we are all really happy that you are okay. Amy said that the last time she saw you, you were being stabbed with a needle, so she was really freaking out." Tails then looks over at Amy crying in my arms and starts to laugh. The rest of the gang start to laugh with him.

"What the heck are you all laughing about? Amy crying?" I ask, a bit frustrated. They then start to laugh even louder. And I can feel myself starting to heat up. Amy lifts her head from my shoulder and turns around to face them.

"Cause if you are, then your all getting my hammer to the face!" Amy shouts at them, but it just makes them laugh even more. I then realize that they are all looking at my hands around Amy's waist and I instantly let her go, slightly pushing her off me. Of course, I just get back from nearly dying and the first thing they do is tease me. Just great. I get up from the sofa and stretch, quickly trying to think of something that will change the subject.

"So…Um, where are we guys?" I ask, but they just continue to snicker.

"Oh no Big Blue! You're not getting out of this! I think you have some explaining to do." Rouge says as she gets up from the sofa and walks over to me. She places one of her hands on my shoulder and the other under my chin. I look over at the others to see them snickering, they're trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Amy on the other hand, is the only one that isn't laughing, instead she's sending a massive death stare towards Rouge. "You know Big blue, I wish I was lucky enough to have a boyfriend like you." The guys start laughing again, but Rouge quickly speaks up again. "All I have is a stupid echidna, that doesn't know how to share." Knuckles immediately stops laughing and glares at Rouge.

"Yeah! Well, all I have is an annoying batgirl, who is always trying to steal my master emerald!" Knuckles shouts, as he jumps up and down in anger. Rouge just giggles at his remark.

"Well I seceded, didn't I?" Rouge says, teasingly. This is when Knuckles cracks, and throws a punch at Rouge. Rouge quickly dodges the attack. I run back over to the sofa, just so I don't get involved with their stupid brawl. Tails and Shadow that were laughing at Rouge's teasing before, have now stopped. Amy starts shouting at Knuckles and Rouge to stop fighting, but of course, they don't listen. Rouge is the first to successfully get a hit. She kicks Knuckles in the stomach and he falls to the ground. Before Knuckles has the chance to get up, Rouge quickly gets on top of him, pinning him down. Knuckles tries to get out, but Rouge has him successfully pinned down. He growls at her angrily.

"You know, this is all of your and Shadow's fault! I bet you were the ones that planned all this bullshit! You were probably the one that happily stole the master emerald! You crazy bit-" Rouge knees Knuckles in the guts before he could finish his sentence. Her face that was once playful, is now looking pretty pissed off. She grabs Knuckles by the face and leans in towards him.

"You know damn well that I didn't plan this shit. You saw me in that room, didn't you? That was no movie magic effects on my face Knuckles. I was actually fucking attacked by my own coworkers! Don't you fucking dare say that I was a part of this! I was joking around before Knuckles. I know you're thick headed, but can you really not take a joke? The second I leave this room, I am never working for G.U.N again." The serious tone in Rouge's voice is almost surprising to hear. Usually, we see Rouge teasing or flirting with Knuckles, so seeing her so pissed off at him, is actually kind of surprising. Rouge gets off of Knuckles and walks over to sit on the couch again. I look over to the end of the room to see Silver, Blaze, Marine and Cream all sitting on a couch on the other side of the room. They are also starring at the two. Knuckles sits up from the ground, with a guiltily look on his face, he looks over at us sitting on the couch. Amy is the one to quickly jump up from the sofa. She jumps in front of Shadow, Tails and I.

"Come on guys. Let's leave Knuckles and Rouge to talk." Amy says, as she singles over to the sofa that Silver, Blaze, Marine and Cream sit on. I look over at Knuckles to see him starring down at the ground embarrassed. I just roll my eyes and sigh.

"Fine. But you are the one that's going to have to stand!" I say as I jump of the sofa and race over to the other one. Amy rolls her eyes at me but of course, she follows after. The second I get to the sofa my mouth drops open at the sight of Marine and Cream. Both look a lot older then the last time I saw them. How the hell?

"What the heck happened to you two?!" I ask as I point at them. Amy runs up behind me and smacks my hand.

"Don't point Sonic! It's rude!" She shouts, but I just roll my eyes at her.

"Oh hello Mr. Sonic! I'm glad you're awake. Marine and I have been turned into twelve year olds! Isn't that great?" Cream says happily, not seeming to care that she has just skipped 5 years of her life. I scratch the back of my head, being slightly confused about this whole situation.

"How did this happen?" I ask Tails, who stands next to me. He shrugs his shoulders and looks back down at Cream and Marine.

"Apparently they don't remember what happened, so I don't really have much of an idea. I'm guessing it's something to do with that red cream." He then sighs and looks down at the ground. Tails usually seems to get upset whenever he can't explain something. Surprisingly, Shadow is the one to speak up.

"This red cream….is probably made from the chaos emeralds. Only the chaos emeralds could do something like changing the age of someone." For once I have to agree with Shadow. Maybe that's only because I actually know that that cream is made from the chaos emeralds.

"They are. That doctor that treated us told me that they were and…um…" I decide not to tell the gang about the chaos emeralds bringing back the dead. Maybe it's best not to. I'm about to continue my sentence, but Amy interrupts me.

"So the doctor told YOU what it was made out of, but not me!" Amy says angrily. I shrug and she looks away, angrily. I look over at Tails, who looks puzzled. Obviously thinking on how that is possible.

"Is it possible that G.U.N has figured out a way to suck the energy from the chaos emeralds? Or have they smashed the chaos emeralds into a million pieces just to make this cream? Is that even possible?"

I look over at Shadow, expecting him to answer, but instead he is staring at me, expecting me to answer instead. I mean, I do know the answer, yet I don't know if I should say. Remembering back to the dream. The chaos emeralds weren't smashed into millions of pieces. They were still the same, yet once I had come back, all the energy from them had disappeared for a second, but then returned when I had turned Super Sonic. Maybe they had drained all the energy from the chaos emeralds, just so they could make this cream? Does that mean all seven are not working? Since that the doctor had known about the chaos emeralds bringing back the dead. They must have tested it? Right? And does that also mean that G.U.N knows how to return energy to the emeralds? Only Shadow, Silver and I can do that….unless Shadow did, which means-

"Um Sonic? Do you know?" Tails asks me, which snaps me out of my thoughts to see everyone looking at me. I glare at Shadow and he smirks. He must know that I know…maybe.

"I'm not sure Tails, but I'm sure the chaos emeralds are fine." I lie. The gang's worried faces all go away and I almost feel guilty for lying. We all then turn our faces towards Cream and Marine again. Could the chaos emeralds really age someone? And if they can, how much energy from the chaos emeralds are taken away? How many chaos emeralds do you need to do so? I wish that I could just ask Tails and get an answer, but I know that he doesn't know.

"They would have needed all of the chaos emeralds to do such a thing. No way could G.U.N use just one. One chaos emerald cannot accomplish such a job." Shadow explain. He must know about the emeralds. Or maybe he did some type of study on them? I honestly don't know.

"But wouldn't that then use up all the energy from the chaos emeralds? G.U.N would have had to recharge the emeralds! How is it possible for them to do such a thing?" Tails asks Shadow. It almost like the fox can read my mind. Yet, Shadow just shrugs his shoulders.

"I have no idea. I didn't think that G.U.N would have the power to do such a thing. Only Sonic, Silver and I can recharge the emeralds…..Unless they somehow got Sonic to do it when he was out cold." He then walks closer to me and glares at me, and of course, I return the glare. "Unless he wasn't really 'out cold'." The fact that Shadow is calling me the traitor is no surprise. I don't think Shadow and I can ever trust each other. I just roll my eyes at his stupid comment.

"Says the guy that works for the crazy lunatics. I bet that you were the one that had somehow given them the power to charge the chaos emeralds. It's probably your fault that we are all here in the first place!" I shout at Shadow. He gives me a dirty look, and when it looks like a fight is about to happen, Amy quickly jumps in between us.

"Guys! We are not having another battle in here! And it's neither of your faults that we are in here. It's G.U.N." She says calmly.

"Let me remind you who works for G.U.N, Amy." I say as I point at Shadow. Amy smacks my hand away.

"What did I say about pointing?!" She shouts at me.

"Yeah Sonic, you better listen to your little girlfriend over here, or you might get your heart broken." Shadow warns. He then turns around and walks off to the other side of the room. Amy glares at me before sitting down on the sofa. I sigh and look back at Cream and Marine. I can deal with this on my own. That faker was just making trouble for me, anyways.

"So, why did G.U.N turn to twelve? Did G.U.N tell you why?" I ask Cream and Marine. Cream looks over at Marine, expecting the raccoon to answer. Marine rolls her eyes before replying.

"G.U.N told me that the reason they turned Cream and myself into twelve year olds, is because we couldn't go on the mission if we weren't twelve. How that makes sense, I have no fucking idea, mate." Marine explains, in her thick southern island accent. Why would Cream and Marine need to be twelve? What the heck are they making us do, that requires us to be twelve and over? Just then, the door at the other end of the room flings open revealing the G.U.N commander. Soldiers follow in behind him as he enters the room. He walks over to his desk and sits down. The room goes silent at his arrival.

"Hello everyone. As you may know, I am the commander of G.U.N. I will be talking to you about why you are here and what is going to be required of you today. Now, I know you must have a lot of questions-" Just then, Rouge jumps up from the sofa that she was sitting on with Knuckles, and runs over to stand in front of the commander's desk.

"Just to let you know, I quitting my work here at G.U.N! You guys are a bunch of crazy bastards! I can't believe you would actually do something like this! Why the hell couldn't you just ask us to come in and tell us the mission?!" Rouge shouts at the commander. Pretty much asking what everyone else was thinking. The commander clears his throat before continuing.

"The reason why we had to take such an extreme approach is because we weren't sure if you guys would agree to the mission. Now, you pretty much have no choice." I growl at his words and quickly run over to greet him at his desk.

"Then you may as well tell us about this mission. It better be a quick one." I demand, glaring at the commander. He grins evilly before replying.

"Oh but Sonic, I do not know. This mission might be a week long, or, it could be two years long. Well at least it could be two years long for you. It depends on your age." The commander explains. I raise my eyebrow at him, wondering why it would be two years for me but not for the others.

"And why is that?" I ask, simply. The commander closes his eyes and smirks at me, before leaning back on his chair. He looks back up at me before happily saying.

"Because, you are all going to high school."

* * *

Wow! Now isn't that a chapter? XD Took me for bloody ages to finish, so I hope you guys enjoy this!

Pretty much what I am trying to do in this fanfic, is combine a bunch of the Sonic Universes into one and see how that works out (hopefully well). So expect to see characters from the Archie series, some from some of the TV shows and also some scrapped characters! I'm also adding my own stuff! It's pretty much my own Sonic universe. XD

Also, in every chapter, I will say what month it is. Just so you guys have a clue on what time of the year it is. As some of you may know, I am Australian, yet I am trying my hardest to make this American as possible. So, instead of it being winter in August, it's going to be summer instead. I'm also trying to make the high school like a typical American high school. The only Australian thing about it, is that High School will start at the age of 12 and end at the age of 18. I hope you guys don't mind that. It's just that I am trying to make all the characters stay their actual age, because most of them aren't old enough to be in high school. XD

Also, I wanted to make G.U.N really crazy. XD Cause I have always seen them as a bunch of crazy idiots (especially in Shadow the Hedgehog).

In the next chapter the gang will actually be entering high school. That was going to happen in this chapter, but then this chapter would be way too long. So I am splitting it up into two. Also, we will get to see Sonic's family in the next chapter *gasp* so I can't wait for you guys to read that!

I hope that I got all the characters personalities spot on…it's was pretty hard to show of the characters personalities in this chapter. I will try my hardest to do a better job next chapter!

If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!

Well….until next time, I guess! See you guys later.

Also, reviews are nice. XD


End file.
